Super Mario Bros: Prophecy Fulfilled
by DarthVader13
Summary: It's always when you think that nothing can go wrong...that everyting does, changing your life forever. Luigi has been killed by Bowser, and everything that was once good seems to have died along with him. A story of Mario's quest to finally kill Bowser.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first story, it will be a serious mario fic. Please don't be too harsh, i'm only 13.

**Warning: **Includes mild language, violence, and a major character death.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this story. If I did, the games would be as dark as this story.

**NOTE: **In this story Mario and Peach are married and mario is the king of the Mushroom Kingdom.

It's always when you think that nothing can go wrong...that everything does, forever changing your life. That's what Mario realized as he watched the battle between the toads and the koopas. As Mario watched he realized another thing. He had failed. Luigi had died at the hands of Bowser. Nothing would ever be right again. He stared down at his enemy with pure hatred. They both knew one of them would die tonight. They just didn't know who yet...

Mario and Luigi had never really been all that close. And when Mario first saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the koopas in the sewers just made things worse. Mario became obsessed with fame and power, and didn't want to share it with anyone, including his brother.

Luigi was never just "Luigi". He was always "Mario's Little Brother" or "Green Dude with Mustache". But Luigi never seemed to care, and just excepted things as they were. Or at least that's what everyone thought...

Luigi always hated being "Player Two". Whenever Luigi saved Mario, he would say thank you by simply saying, "Thank you." Whenever Mario saved Peach, he would be thanked with a huge-ass cake with his ugly face on it. And of course he would eat the whole damn thing in one sitting. Luigi always thought Mario was a pig, but he kept his mouth shut about it. He tried not to think about it, but it always lingered in the back of his mind. Mario was more of a hero than he would ever be.

Mario never got over Luigi's death. It still haunts his dreams as he barely clings to whats left of his sanity. He declared war against the koopas a few days later. Ten months has passed since his brother's death, and he planned to make Bowser pay...

**A/N: **The next chapter will include the beginning of the war and the death of Luigi.


	2. Chapter 1: Death of Luigi

**A/N: **I'm not too good at writing war scenes. Hopefully it will turn out alright.

The Mushroom Kingdom was more peaceful than it had ever been before. With no attacks in over six months, it seemed as though Bowser had finally learned that he wouldn't win. The Toads were in the middle of their "Mario" Song which goes:

_Mario, oh Mario, Oh, how we love you Mario_

_It's you, Peach, and Luigiiiii_

_who make up the the Mario Trio!!!_

As you have probably guessed, Mario wrote the words to that song. He had to use a Rhyming website and looked up words that rhyme with "Rio".

Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and heavy footsteps were heard. They heard the koopas screaming some sort of battle cry, but they couldn't make out the words. "Oh, shit." Mario said as he watched the koopas approaching them over the hills. There were hundreds of them. "TOADS, ATTACK!" He led the toads toward the koopas and yelled for Toad to take Peach back to the castle. He jumped into a floating block and a Power Flower came out of it. He jumped up and grabbed it and ate it. He was engulfed in flames for a second, and came out in a white T-shirt and red overalls. He shot out a fireball which hit a koopa. He screamed in pain, engulfed in flames until he eventually fell to the ground, dead. The Yoshis and Toads ran ahead of Mario and the war began.

Mario and Luigi ran around the chaos, only to find hundreds more, maybe even thousands of koopas running across the plains of the Mushroom Kingdom towards them. That was when he knew it was hopeless. "Holy shit." Luigi said. Neither had ever seen that many koopas in their life. Mario yelled back at the fighting toads and yoshis, "THERE'S MORE COMING!" He turned back to the approaching koopas and pulled a feather out of his pocket. He threw it up in the air and jumped into it. A cape grew out of his shoulders and he flew above the koopas and kept shooting fireballs down at them to slow them down. It did nothing but piss them off. Luigi was still down there, trying to fight them off.

One of the koopas pulled out a sword and swung it at Luigi's leg. It was completely chopped off and he fell on the ground, losing blood fast. He could do nothing but stare at his severed leg in horror. He screamed in pain and shock. Mario couldn't believe what he had just seen. He flew down towards the ground as fast as he can. Luigi's face was starting to turn pale from the loss of blood. Another koopa swung his sword down on his neck, decapiting him and killing him instantly. Mario suddenly couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He flew down and hit the ground full force and was knocked out.

When he woke up he was in a dungeon, chained to a wall. "Hello? Hel- hello?" He called out. It was too dark for him to see anything. "HELLO?!!!" He screamed. "Oh good, you're awake." He heard. A blinding light came on and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Bowser standing in front of him with an evil smile. "Now unless you want to end up like your brother, you had better do as I say."

**A/N: **i'll add the next chapter when I get five more reviews.


End file.
